russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN's another teleserye My Family's Lover to conquer TV viewing on March 3, 2014
March 1, 2014 We had an average of five programs in the Top 20 Weekly Primetime Program ratings. A sequestered network is always at the bottom of the order when vying to acquire performing stars and programs would consider transferring to RPN-9. The big US studios of their top programs to sequestered networks. If the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA as well as the number 3 station IBC and TV5, it found a thread-of-the-mil and tried programs that continue to permeate the Filipino audiences here in the Philippines. We created this fan site devoted to our favorite third TV station RPN hopes to bring upscale programming to the mass market, thus appealing to a broad demographic range of TV viewers. Based on the Kantar Media/TNS survey for Februar 2014, RPN-9 is seen by more viewers than any other local TV station as 30% total day audience share. Jose Mari Gonzales appointed him as RPN's top honcho. As a TV executive, he reinvented the telenovela's La Traidora and Marimar, dubbed to Tagalog. RPN-9 has a semblance of competitive and innovative programming because of the shows of Solar Entertainment which is headed by my good friend and Tokayo (namesake), William Tieng. For 54 years in the Pihlippine television space of the TV industry, RPN shows will given more push and determination will pull as the number 3 station in the Philippines! Still, more power to the Kasama network. The comback of the top-rated foreign hit series such as MacGyver, The X-Files, Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, Ally McBeal, Felicity, Dharma and Greg and The Practice are some of the best of award-winning shows will tribute to the Kasama Network's World-Class US Primetime quality programming. A strong number 3 in viewership whicg virtually stronger among A-B-C classes for upscale viewers during primetime with today's best multi-award-winning world-class its on primetime such as Glee, America's Next Top Model, Community, Chicago Fire, New Girl, 2 Broke Girls, Beauty and the Beast, The Big Bang Theory, The Vampire Diaries, American Idol, Survivor, The Carrie Diaries, The Walking Dead, The Neighbors, MacGyver, NCIS and Marvel's Agents of Shield which has been on primetime schedule with a new seasons and a new episodes in the United states for the hottest primetime shows. More local programs of RPN cater to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, fro A-B-C markets to D-E market for the mass-based market as The Kasama Network burst with a spirit of renewal raring to take on new challenges in the Philippine broadcast industry, the network that will truly serve, inform and entertain. Last February 28, 2014, the government-owned sequestered media network RPN had its presscon for its another first in teleserye called My Family's Lover provides welcome relief from the excessively formulaic dramas on the bigger networks. It was one of dream come true when I got the chance to be among the guests of this launched because I am so proud to tell you that the writer for this primetime teleserye is none other than, the multi awarded writer Ms. Carmela Abaygar. I am more than proud to have the chance to have met and tell her that me and my husband collects all the books she had written in the recent press conference of RPN’s primetime teleserye offering going on primetime soap operas and competing with other big television networks. The 5 Girls played by: L-R: Kyline Alcantara, Andrea Brillantes, Jane Oineza and Erin Ocampo This family-drama series is very timely because it focuses on family values and the growing percentage that there is a rise in number of “parenting families.” My Family's Lover is about father dad Zoren (Albert Martinez) with his wife Carmella (played by Rufa Gutierrez) to be the mother and father to her 5 kids giving birth with their youngest daughter of kids. The couple has five daughters, played by The Kasama Network’s new stable of talents - Kyline Alcantara, Jane Oineza, Andrea Brillantes, Erin Ocampo and Ingrid dela Paz, the child with autism. The director, veteran megman and producer Joel Lamangan and The Kasama Network shared that it took this long for them to finally air a 3 teleseryes Jose Rizal, Kung Maibabalik Mo Lang and My Family's Lover because they had to keep within its corporate mission and philosophy of offering, 100% family-oriented wholesome programming. RPN is careful in bringing a good values to its Filipino audience. Jose Rizal Cast *The first-ever Filipino mini-series about the history of Dr. Jsoe Rizal story. *Joel Torre *Panky Amador *Gina Alajar *Michael de Mesa *Directed by: Eddie Romero Kung Maibabalik Mo Lang Cast *Nora Aunor *Tirso Cruz III *Dante Rivero *Agot Isidro *Lito Pimentel *Vivieka Ravanes *Diretced by: Ruel Bayani and Mervyn B. Brondial Let’s Meet the cast of My Family's Lover: *Zoren Lamangan (Albert Martinez) *Carmella Voronel (Ruffa Gutierrez) *The Daughters: *Anna the eldest (Kyline Alcantara) *Alex Quilnat (Jane Oineza) *Lisa Brillantes (Andrea Brillantes) *Valerie Reyes (Erin Ocampo) *Angel Gonzales (Ingrid dela Paz) *Adrian Santos (Lloyd Zaragoza) *Jupiter Anna’s Dad (Bembol Roco) *Venus, Lisa’s Mom (Raquel Villavicencio) *Solvesto (Sylvia Sanchez) *Rando (Randolf Stamatelakey) *Tarto Marquez (Tart Carlos) *Diretced by: Joel Lamangan There will be an advance screening of the teleserye’s first episode in Digital Cinemas in Metro Manila on Saturday, February 28, at 3:30 p.m., where there will be free admission for the viewing public. These venues are: SM North EDSA, SM Mall of Asia Cinema, Robinson’s Galleria Cinema, and Robinson’s Place Cinema. There will also be simulcast screenings in five separate areas or barangays in different parts of Metro Manila, from March 3 to 8. Screenings will be done in one public area per day where the target public can watch the teledrama as it is aired on The Kasama Network RPN. On Monday, March 3, the screening is in Barangay Commonwealth; on Tuesday, March 4, the screening is set in Bgy. Pinagbuhatan; on Wednesday, March 5, it will be held in Taguig City University; and on Friday, March 7, it will be at the Oreta Sports Complex in Malabon. On Saturday, there will also be a special screening at the San Andres Sports Complex in Manila. Don’t forget to mark the date, March 3, Monday-Friday from 9:30-10:00pm on RPN. Directed by the award-winning directror Joel Lamangan. My Family's Lover is RPN’s another first in teleserye, which promises to captivate the audience with its storyline focusing on Filipino family values. This is the major drama series of RPN’s Entertainment TV Division, which aims to deliver more quality programs for The Kasama Network and the viewing public this year, explained Wilson Tieng, Radio Philippines Network chairman and Rober T. Rivera, the network's president and chief executive officer. My Family's Lover will also showcase the dramatic as well as comedic talents of veteren character actors Bembol Roco, who plays Jupiter, Anna’s father, and Raquel Villavicencio, who plays Venus, Lisa’s mother. Both have played various challenging roles in film, TV and theater.